Laughing Gas
by Takara Makoto
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Uchiha Itachi was put on laughing gas? Well, one thing's for sure, Haruno Sakura was going to enjoy having Itachi as her patient! This is for everyone who dosen't enjoy going to the dentist hope it makes your day! ItaSak


A/N: Hey everyone

**A/N: Hey everyone! Ok so I know you are asking "Why the heck isn't she updating Cat and Mouse?!" Well, simple. I update a lot more than most writers and to be honest, you guys caught up with me. So I am currently trying to write at an alarmingly fast rate so I will no longer keep you in suspense! Sound good? So here is an ItaSaku one-shot to hold you guys over! **

**THE SETTING IS MADE SO THAT THE UCHIHA MASSACRE NEVER HAPPEED!!**

**First of all, I got the idea of the fanfic while I was at the dentist in Aprilish or early May. I was sitting there getting a hole drilled in my teeth as laughing gas was being pumped into me and I thought, "Haha WOW it would be pretty funny to see Itachi on laughing gas DING fanfiction idea!" Then again….anything seemed to be funny with so much laughing gas being pumped into you that the room starts spinning and you can't focus….haha I tried my best to fight of the gasses affects and the dentist could tell, AND I SUCCEDED MWHAHAHAHA! Well…kind of.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….or any laughing gas for that matter. If I did own both however, that would be great. Ha ha.**

**

* * *

**

Laughing Gas

Sakura Haruno was a twenty year old pink haired emerald eyed beauty. She had finally grown out her hair to her waist and had filled out in many places where she didn't before. All in all, she was Konoha's beautiful Kohana **(A/N: little flower) **that almost every man wanted. Not only was she the top medical ninja, she even surpassed her shishou Tsunade, but she was second in command in ANBU and was among one of the few medical Nin's that had a profession in dental hygiene as well.

Sakura enjoyed her job as a dentist. Her favorite part was giving the patients laughing gas. It was highly amusing to see the toughest and unemotional shinobi laughing their heads off in her office. It took a lot for her to not laugh at the shinobi as well.

Sakura was sitting on her stool wearing her white doctor's coat, drinking a small shot of sake in one of Konoha's local bars. Her shishou's drinking habits were bound to rub off on her sometime. Her attention was then brought to a certain Uchiha that seated himself two seats away from her at the bar. He also ordered sake and took a sip. When he did, Sakura saw his jaw twitch almost unnoticeably.

Sakura saw him bring his hand up to touch his jaw.

"Ne, Itachi-san; is there anything wrong?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Hn, I'm okay." Itachi said.

Sakura was not convinced, "Tell me Itachi-san, when was the last time you had a check up?"

Itachi darted his eyes to the side where Sakura sat and then back forward.

"A year" he lied. He in fact had _never_ been to the dentist before, and he definitely didn't want to go now.

"Uh huh." Sakura replied slightly amused at his effort to lie. "Well," she continued, "I'd like you to come to my office tomorrow morning."

"...Hn…"

Sakura raised her eyebrows in amusement and smirked. THE Uchiha Itachi was SULKING! About going to the dentist none the less! Was he really the ANBU Captain of Konoha, or was he a three year old that was scared of going to the dentist?

"Unless of course, the morning doesn't work for you Itachi-san." She continued.

Itachi jumped at the chance to avoid his appointment, "I can't make it in the morning Haruno-san. I have….business to attend to." Itachi smirked, victory at last.

Sakura smiled, "No problem, you can come by after you have finished with everything. I have a very flexible schedule"

"_Damn she's persistent._" Itachi thought.

"Is that okay with you Itachi-san?" Sakura asked.

Sakura looked up as she saw Naruto and Sasuke walk into the bar and made their way towards her.

"…Hn…"

Sakura smiled at Itachi, she took that as a yes.

"Okay then." she beamed, "The date's set. See you tomorrow in my office after your work."

"Wha-what?! Sakura-chan's dating Teme's Aniki?!" Naruto stood there dumbfounded.

Sasuke was…well Sasuke. He just stared at Sakura in surprise and turned to his brother and glared at him.

Sakura burst out laughing as Itachi flinched at the blondes comment.

"Sakura you better explain." Sasuke's eye's narrowed.

Sakura wiped a few tears from her eyes, "Ha ha, wow I haven't laughed like that for a while. Okay, we are NOT dating. Itachi-san is just coming to my office tomorrow for a dental check up." She explained through a few fits of laughter.

"Oh" Naruto thought for a moment and grinned, "Well that's okay then!"

"Tch. Dobe."

"DON'T CALL ME A DOBE, TEME!"

Oh if only their age had matured them.

"Ano…why are you two here again?" Sakura asked.

"Tsunade-sama has summoned us." Sasuke said in a rather bored voice.

"Oh, okay then." Sakura stood up and placed her money on the counter and turned to Itachi, "I'll be seeing you tomorrow then?"

"Hn."

"Great!" Sakura turned around and walked towards the door.

Sasuke smirked at his brother as Naruto snickered at Itachi.

Sasuke and Naruto turned around and left with the retreating pink haired female and left Itachi to himself.

Despite the fact that she was so pushy, Itachi found the kunoichi rather…_attractive._ However, he had never given her much thought. He had known her, well; he had been acquainted with her for quite some time. He had been on some of the toughest ANBU missions with her and never gave her much thought besides the fact that she was very intelligent and a skilled kunoichi.

Itachi placed his money on the counter to pay for his drink and left.

* * *

:The next day:

Itachi had tried to drag out his missions to last as long as possible. One of the ANBU working with him, Hatake Kakashi, had noticed this and chuckled.

"What's wrong Itachi-san?" Kakashi asked, "You're acting as if you have a price on your head!" **(A/N: lol how ironic)**

Itachi turned towards his partner, "I…have an appointment with Haruno-san when we get back." he muttered.

Kakashi laughed, "Is that all? Here are some words of advice: take advantage of the time there, it's a nice view." Kakashi winked. **(A/N: lol Kakashi's a perv!)**

Itachi stared at the pervert, "Aren't you her sensei?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Fortunately, yes. Her medical skills and super strength weren't the only things she inherited from Tsunade if you catch my drift." He winked once more.

Itachi just blinked at Kakashi and turned away, he could feel a very faint blush arise.

As the reached the gates of Konoha, Kakashi turned towards Itachi and shouted as he left, "Remember my advice!" Kakashi left laughing.

* * *

The Hospital was on the way to the Uchiha Estate. How unfortunate. Itachi walked right past the hospital hoping the pink haired girl wouldn't sense his chakra. When Itachi caught view of the Uchiha Estate, he stopped to see if he could sense the medic's chakra. When he couldn't, he sighed in relief.

"Skipping your appointment now, are we?"

Itachi froze and turned to face a rather amused pink haired kunoichi.

"Hn."

Sakura put on her gloves she used for fighting, "Now Itachi-san, we can either go to the hospital as calm and civil adults, or I can force you to go. Either way is fine but I don't think I want to lug around an unconscious Uchiha on my shoulders all the way to my office."

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the girl for a brief moment.

There was a moment of tense silence.

"Ne, Itachi-san, what's your decision.?"

* * *

"…"

Itachi couldn't _believe _he gave in, but lo and behold there he was; sitting in a chair looking up at an annoying bright light. Itachi looked over to a small table next to his chair and saw all of the dental tools laid out in an orderly fashion.

There were needles (lot's of needles), drills, tubes, and sharp objects that appeared to be very, very harmful.

Was this a dentist's office or an interrogation torture chamber?

The door opened and Sakura walked in putting on white latex gloves and a mask around her neck and took a seat next to Itachi.

"Okay Itachi-san, I need you to open your mouth." Sakura instructed.

Itachi barely opened his mouth.

Sakura sighed in frustration, "More than that Itachi-san. Don't make me pry it open."

Itachi opened up wide.

Sakura smiled at him, "That's better."

Itachi just glared as Sakura started using her dental tools and started to poke around in his mouth.

Itachi's eyes traveled down from Sakura's face and down to her cleavage. Kakashi was right about one thing. He had to admit, it _was_ a nice view.

Her white doctor's coat was buttoned up but the top three buttons were unbuttoned revealing her low V-cut red tank top underneath.

Itachi the watched her expression as she worked. She frowned, "Itachi-san, tell me if this bothers you or hurts in anyway."

Itachi felt a sharp pain in his jaw and winced. Sakura noticed this.

"Hmm, okay Itachi-san. You're going to need to get a cavity filled. Since you are here already, we'll go ahead and do that."

Sakura pulled a mask over Itachi's nose.

"What's this?" Itachi asked.

Sakura grinned, "A laughing gas mask."

Itachi paled as Sakura chuckled, "I must say, I am looking forward to this part Itachi-san. I don't think I've ever heard you laugh before…"

Itachi just stared at Sakura.

Sakura smirked at Itachi, "This should be interesting…"

Sakura flicked the switch to circulate the gas in the mask.

Itachi could immediately feel a tingling sensation go throughout his whole body. It started at his head and worked its way down. Whatever he was breathing in, it smelt strange and made him feel…strange.

Itachi tried to focus on the kunoichi but, the tiny dark spots that appeared whenever he tried to focus on something made it impossible to do so.

He felt…dizzy.

He was about to tell Sakura to take off the mask, but he quickly shut his mouth.

"_Oh…god_." he thought. Every time he opened his mouth, he could feel a rumble in his chest.

Sakura was amused at his attempt to fight the gasses effects, "You can't fight it forever Itachi-san."

She walked towards him with a utensil that contained some type of gel on it.

"Itachi-san, open your mouth."

Itachi kept his mouth shut tight.

"I need to numb your mouth in order to fill the cavity." Sakura continued.

Itachi's mouth remained shut.

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes in frustration, "Oh please! I've had _gennin_ better than you!" Sakura leaned down to Itachi's ears and spoke, "Do NOT make me force your mouth open Itachi-san, because then, it really WILL be painful."

Her face looked so dark and angry; it didn't fit her _at all._

Itachi chuckled at her expression. However, that chuckle turned into a full blown fit of laughter.

Sakura chuckled to herself, "Not even the great Uchiha Itachi can fight off this anesthetic." Sakura then put the numbing gel into Itachi's mouth where she would treat the cavity.

She had to admit, at first, hearing Itachi laugh had _scared_ her. It was not like him at all but… it was rather nice, and well…_attractive_.

* * *

When Sakura had finished, Itachi was still laughing, but only to the point to where it was quiet and not as loud and severe as before.

Sakura sweat dropped, "I guess I pumped a bit too much laughing gas in you."

Itachi glared at her, "You think?" Not only was he still laughing, but on top of that, his whole right side of his cheek was numb too.

Sakura smiled. This was highly amusing to her.

"Come back and see me in two day's after your missions Itachi-san. I will need to check and make sure your filling is not bothering you. Got it?"

"Hn"

Itachi was about to sit up when Sakura's hand pushed him down.

"Whoa there tiger, you're not going anywhere for at least another five minutes. The gasses after effects will make you dizzy." Sakura informed.

Itachi took Sakura's advice and leaned back in the chair. He turned his head towards Sakura as she was flipping through pages in a file and was writing a few things down.

Itachi let out an impatient sigh.

Sakura looked up and smirked, "Only two more minutes and then you're free to go Itachi-san."

"Hn."

Sakura smiled, "You've never been much of a talker have you?"

"Hn."

Sakura chuckled, "Although today, you _were_ pretty loud for once."

Itachi glared at her and stood up as his five minutes finished, "I will take my leave now Haruno-san."

Sakura nodded at the Uchiha, "See you in a few days."

* * *

Itachi sat on his bed in his room thinking about a certain pink haired kunoichi. God she irritated him. But t the same time, he was so… _fascinated_ with her.

Itachi's door opened, "Itachi onii-san, did you just get back from seeing Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Hn"

Sasuke still stood there.

"Why Sasuke?"

"…Hn." Sasuke turned around and shut the door and left.

"_It seems that this Cherry Blossom has entranced my otouto in some sort of way… this ay be a bit interesting._"

It was true. After Sakura became top medic, Sasuke had paid more attention to her than any other girl. The two had dated a few times but Sakura had often turned Sasuke down because she was too busy with her work.

Itachi stood up and left his room and walked towards the front door. He needed to go for a walk. His mouth was beginning to irritate him.

He didn't know why the pink haired kunoichi was constantly on his mind ever since she had talked with him at the bar. He was just so fascinated with her. She was top medic in the village after all; she even surpassed her shishou who was the Hokage. She also obtained her shishou's super strength. She was even second in command in the ANBU force and was above all else, very intelligent.

On the few ANBU missions Itachi had had with Sakura, they would talk. Well, Sakura would talk while Itachi listened and gave the occasional, "Hn."

There was one mission where he accompanied Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. That was interesting. Sasuke and Naruto would always be picking fights with each other and Sakura would just glare at the two annoyances and would coldly say, "Stop" and they would stop. It amused Itachi to see that the two boys took her order so seriously. She was to be feared after all, I mean, with that short temper and strength that surpassed even the Hokage's, who wouldn't be scared? You definitely did not want to upset this Cherry Blossom.

There was another time where he and Sakura were talking with each other when Itachi noticed a glare from Sasuke. He wasn't just glaring at Itachi, but Sakura as well. Sakura had noticed this and turned around to face Sasuke.

In a teasing voice Sakura asked, "Sasuke-kun? Are you mad at me for hogging your brother?"

"Tch. No." He answered.

Sakura then glared at Sasuke, "Then can you _please_ glare in a less noticeable manner?"

Then, Itachi snorted. The two just stared at Itachi as if he had just said it was the end of the world. Oh yes, it was indeed the end of the world. Be afraid...be _very_ afraid.

That didn't even begin to cover it.

Itachi looked up and saw the Sakura walking into a small apartment complex with an armful of books and binders. Itachi followed her out of curiosity. He saw her struggling to find her keys in her bag. When she finally found them she brought the keys to the door knob but accidentally dropped the keys. Sakura saw Itachi suddenly appear with her keys and unlocked the door for her. Sakura walked in and gave a small "Thank you" to Itachi and she set the books and binders down on the table inside.

Sakura turned around to face Itachi, "So what brings you here Itachi-san? I would have thought you saw enough of me for one day from that appointment."

Itachi honestly didn't know why he was there either so he made up an excuse, "Is there any way you can fix the numbness or the pain from my tooth?"

Sakura frowned, "Yeah, I meant to ask you about that before you left but you left so fast."

Sakura turned around and looked in her living room and turned back to face Itachi.

"Go sit down on the recliner. You're too tall for me to do this standing up."

Itachi walked over and sat down and leaned back in the comfy reclining chair. Sakura stood over him as she put her hair up in a pony tail to keep it from getting in the way.

"Okay, just relax." She instructed.

Itachi closed his eyes as her comforting, warm chakra started to ease the pain in his mouth as she distributed her chakra at various points. When she hit a very sore spot, Itachi hissed in pain.

"Gomen Itachi-san I-Aaahh!"

Itachi had grabbed Sakura's wrist which caused her to fall over and land on top of him.

Itachi looked down as hr head was right under his chin. Itachi's heart beat had seemed to speed up a bit from the current situation.

Itachi looked down into the angry kunoichi's eyes as she started to yell at him.

"What the hell Itachi? I understand it hurt but you didn't have to-"

Sakura was cut off by the sudden feel of Itachi's lips pressed against hers. His hands were cupping her chin gently. Sakura just laid there on top of him, shocked. Itachi's hands traveled down her sides and rested on her hips as he pulled her closer to him. Sakura slowly responded to Itachi's kiss. It was a small kiss, but a kiss none the less. Itachi pulled back and looked at Sakura and whispered in her ear, "I should probably get going."

Sakura nodded slowly and got up and Itachi followed. She opened the door ad Itachi walked out but turned around and kissed her again softly. He pulled away and smirked. By the look on her face, she was not happy with that last kiss being so short.

"See you in two day's Cherry Blossom." Itachi gave her one last kiss and left.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Wow, this was THE longest thing I've ever written, I mean its 2,890 words long and 10 pages long on Microsoft word! Anyways, so I know Itachi was way OOC but eh, it's my story. Hope you all enjoyed it! I placed a bit of ItaSakuness in there for you many fans of ItaSaku moments. I know it was small but STILL! Yay for small ItaSaku moments! Huzzah!

**Review please! I would greatly appreciate it! **

**Many Thanks: To my readers and Sam who just got a fanfiction account YAYZ!!**

**Go read her story! It's amazing!**

**Her name is Butterbiscuits72 **

**By the way…her real name isn't Sam….her real name isn't even Samantha or anything close to Sam…Sam is my nickname for her. **

**Yay for nicknames!!**

**Thanks for reading! Umm..Michi? Got anything to say??**

**Michi:...no**

**Takara:Sheesh SOMEONE'S grumpy**

**Takara Makoto**


End file.
